Wem Francis
by Purple255225
Summary: "Everyone…" he breathed in deep. "The signal doesn't seem to be identical to the ones we have received before… But it appears we have one more Mew to find." Francis centred fic! You have been warned.


**Wem Francis**

**In case some of you don't remember, Francis is the fat cat that wanted to… umm… kiss Ichigo in her cat form. **

* * *

He came out of the basement with a look of complete and utter astonishment on his face.

It was different than anything he's seen so far. Yet there was no place to be mistaken.

These were big news.

He made his way to the dining area of the pink café. Today was a slow day; more than half the tables were empty. But it only meant he would get to tell them about his findings even sooner.

After waiting for Ichigo to deliver another order, for Lettuce to balance her way back to the kitchen while holding a stack of dirty dishes and for Mint to finish her cup of tea he called them all to join him and Keiichiro in the back.

"So, what's the big news?" Ichigo asked, just happy she finally got, if you could call it that, a small break.

"Are we getting a bouncy house, na no da?" Pudding interrupted with a big grin on her face and eyes shining with excitement.

"What? No! This is a café, not a place for children to celebrate their birthdays!" He replied, a tick mark starting to grow on the side of his head.

"I don't see any reason it can't be both, na no da," Pudding said innocently.

"Maybe we should all just listen to what Ryou has to say…" Keiichiro said calmly as he watched his friend's angry expression, trying to restore peace.

It was silent for a minute before he decided to speak again. "Everyone…" he breathed in deep. "The signal doesn't seem to be identical to the ones we have received before… But it appears we have one more Mew to find."

He let their surprised glances flood him.

xXxXxXx

Francis walked down another dirty alley as he questioned the nickname he had often heard people say when referring to him. _Francis the fat cat_. It really wasn't his fault he was born with food already in his stomach. Or at least so his mom said. He didn't care about it anymore though, he was happy with the way things were.

Shrugging it off once again, he turned to the big black garbage can next to him. While some people may think it to be girly, Francis had actually enjoyed shopping almost as much as he had enjoyed eating. With a big foolish smile on his face he jumped inside the garbage can after only 3 failed attempts (yesterday it took him 5 attempts just to cling to the edge of it) and started digging into the possible treasures that were buried there carelessly by the humans.

His face lit up as his hands grasped a pile of raw meat, a bunch of fresh looking tomatoes and a big orange napkin he decided to use as a cape. Humans really were stupid, throwing away all the good stuff!

He climbed out of the can and landed safely of his feet, holding his stuff in his mouth.

Walking away from the alley he remembered how he met the cute little black cat there, not more than a few weeks ago. He had only spoken with her for a few minutes, yet her image was carved well in his mind. Her petite figure, the red ribbon with a bell on it tied around her neck and tail, and her eyes… Oh, her mesmerizing eyes. He had never seen eyes so pink before. Something told him these were the only pink eyes he'll ever see. Sighing, he decided to take a small detour through the park. The Biggest Dog's Toilet in the World, as he called it, always managed to cause him a laugh or two.

Upon arriving there he decided to find himself a comfy bush to relax in and enjoy his haul. Looking around, he spotted one near a tall street lamp and started making his way towards it, but half way there something else grasped his attention. It was tender, barely heard. But then again, cats have always had a much better hearing than humans. It was the sound of a small bell.

Francis moved his head around frantically, looking for the source of that pleasant sound, when his eyes landed on a red haired girl. She didn't look to be older than the age of 13, and was chatting with a black haired guy with a smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a grey skirt and red boots (Francis made himself a remark about how this outfit would look so much better with a pee green colored cape); but what really caught his eye was the bell necklace around her neck. It was just like the one the black cat had.

His eyes widened with anger when he jumped into a rather rushed conclusion. That despicable girl must have stolen it from his beloved pink eyed cat! He teared up just thinking about her standing helplessly against the huge villain.

A plan started to build itself in his mind. If he returned her the bell necklace, the cute little kitty would love him for sure! Smiling to himself, Francis decided to wait for the girl to be left alone so he could launch his remarkable attacks at her.

He followed the couple silently all night, all the way to a cozy looking house, and watched as the boy lead the girl inside before walking away in a different direction, probably to his own home. _Sure, walk her home, be a gentleman,_ Francis sneered to himself. He would have to ambush outside all night now thanks to him.

xXxXxXx

The sunlight caused Francis to blink several times before opening his eyes completely. He looked nervously around him but calmed down as soon as he found the food from last night right behind him. He finished it all within 2 minutes and put his new cloak on, ready to gain back what was rightfully his wife's to be.

He climbed on the nearest windowsill and peeked inside the house. The girl was just eating breakfast with her parents. She was completely unaware of him. _Yayness, _Francis grinned. _This should be as easy as farting in public and blaming it all on the humans!_

xXxXxXx

He's been waiting for her near the doorway, daydreaming about his inevitable conquest, when the sound of feet hitting the ground rapidly came to his ears and brought him back to a reality where he was yet to own an underground palace full of fish, mice ready to serve him (or be eaten) at any time and a giant TV where he could watch Tom & Jerry on endless repeats.

He looked up to find the girl already out on the streets, running to school with her short pigtails and backpack swaying behind her. He immediately started following her, but she has already created a distance too big between them. By the time he started catching up with her she had already entered the school.

He sighed to himself with disappointment. He couldn't attack her in the school, there were way too many witnesses there and he definitely didn't wait outside her front steps all night only to be caught first thing in the morning. Looking around he decided he would get back to The Biggest Dog's Toilet in the World for now, get a new supply of food from all his favorite garbage cans and return in a few hours.

xXxXxXx

Francis came back 4 hours later with a huge smile on his face, deciding he should do this more often, and waited outside the gates like a mother waiting to pick up her child from pre-school (if her intentions were to raid her child, of course).

Time passed slowly until a bell was finally heard, announcing the end of the school day, and students started pouring out. It's been quite a while before he spotted the red haired walking out, and luckily for him – this time she was alone.

She made her way to The Biggest Dog's Toilet in the World, and unlike last time, Francis was now quick to follow. Unfortunately, the park had gotten more crowded since Francis's last visit there and once again he could not attack.

She surprised him when she took a turn in the direction of an ornate café. He ran after her as she opened the door, but it was shut loudly just as he was about to enter, hitting him right on the nose.

He sat on the grass near the girly building with a pout. He has spent way too much of his time just waiting the past couple of days, and he was never been the patient kind of cat. He was, however, very determined, and decided that if she wouldn't come out before he finished eating his leftover supply he would just return to her house the following day.

He was munching on a dirty slice of pizza when people started screaming inside the café; something about a fire.

Excitement reached his eyes as everyone ran outside screaming, but the girl was still nowhere to be found.

Minutes later the door opened again and six people came out, one of them being the nasty girl.

"The Mew Aqua is shown to be around here somewhere, remember not to walk too far away," a blonde guy told the five girls in front of him. "I'll help looking too. If your body has a response of any sort, contact all the others immediately."

They nodded their heads vigorously before each taking off in a different direction inside the park.

Though very confused, Francis let go of his food and started following the red girl again.

This time she'll surely be alone.

As they entered a more abandoned part of the park and Francis prepared to jump on the girl, a great shadow covered the surface and blocked the sunlight.

At first, Francis shrugged it off as a really big cloud, but then he saw where the girl's stare lied.

A huge rabbit looking monster was standing in front of them, holding a giant carrot in her hands, just waiting to chop off their heads.

He tore his terrified eyes away from the monster and back to the girl. There was something clutched in her hands, he noticed.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!" The girl screamed and kissed the object in her hand.

A pink light flooded the area for a moment, and when it was gone an even pinker cat lady was standing in the place where the red haired was just a few seconds ago.

Amazed and even more confused than he already was, Francis hid behind a tree and watched at the heroine's actions.

"Strawberry Bell!" She summoned her weapon.

Francis didn't know if the words were supposed to sound intimidating, and the pink hearted shape of the supposed weapon didn't help either, but the girl seemed very confident with what she was doing.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She screamed again, this time launching an attack at the creature.

The creature disappeared within a few seconds, returning into the form a small rabbit. A jellyfish looking thing floated next to it, but a small pink robot swallowed it before it could escape.

With his mouth wide open and trembling feet Francis kept following the cat lady through the park. This time not to attack her, no – he feared her too much now to do that - but to gain her protection. He would get his justice made when she is normal and defenseless again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was suddenly heard in the distance.

_Yes_, Francis smiled to himself. _Defenseless just like that._

The cat lady before him, however, had a slightly different response.

She darted in the way the scream came from, a worried look on her face, and Francis ran right after her.

They arrived at a small clearing near the end of the park. Brutally destroyed, you could only guess how beautiful it used to look.

A green girl, that resembled the pink cat lady in her style, lied badly injured on the ground near a purple and a yellow girl, both also just as hurt. A blue bird girl flew over a monster 10 times as big as the one Francis has just seen. It looked like an odd combination of a crocodile and a spider.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" The bird girl yelled, shooting an arrow at the monster. It seemed she's been doing it for a while.

She turned her head towards the pink girl near him, breaking her attention for a second, only to be roughly thrown on the hard ground below her.

Wide eyed, the pink girl summoned her weapon again, focusing only on the monster in front of her.

As she prepared to slay the monster once and for all, Francis noticed the blonde guy from before running inside the clearing. He leaned on a big tree, catching his breath, and watched with sheer horror at the scene taking place in front of him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Sur-" The pink heroine was pushed to the ground before she could even launch her attack. All of her organs were paralyzed. She couldn't get up.

There was no one left to save them.

One more look at the monster before him was enough for Francis to panic and jump inside the nearest bush.

Unlike the others, this bush didn't seem damaged at all. In fact, it was one of the best bushes Francis has ever sat in his entire life. It even gave him a nice tingling sensation. He felt as if he was glowing.

Then, as if out of nowhere, words came to him, making their way through his throat and out of his mouth.

"WEM WEM FRANCIS, METAMORPHOSIS!"

A colorful light blinded him for a second.

His nose was replaced with a tiny human nose, and so were his big yellow cat ears. Pink, blue, green, yellow and purple strands of hair grew out of his head and braided themselves. A suit matching his hair formed around his body, glittering as he moved. A cape wrapped itself around him, and a pendant hung from a shiny collar around his neck. Eyes closed, he stood on his two back feet. He waved his tail calmly until it disappeared completely, fading into glittery pieces of dust. His eyes shot open, but where his regular cat eyes used to be were now human eyes, changing their color every few seconds between pink, blue, green, yellow and purple.

The light faded away, and Francis, full of his newfound power, let more words escape through his lips.

"FUR BALL!" A soft, furry, color changing ball in the size of a tennis ball appeared in his hands.

"RIBBON FURRY FARTS!"

With that he threw his weapon at the gigantic monster, the ball leaving behind him a trail of colorful sparkles. Once the impact had been made, white clouds came out of the fur ball, spreading stink in every direction.

The half crocodile half spider passed out as he disappeared in the fog of furry farts, eventually returning to its natural forms.

Francis's transformation dissolved and he stared at what he's done with a giant smile plastered on his face. But before he could even initiate in his happy dance, the blonde guy approached him from behind, followed by the pink jellyfish eating robot.

Something came out of the robot's mouth, falling inside the blonde's hands. Francis was gonna make a comment about how rude it is to throw up in public, when the man spoke up.

"Welcome to the team," was all he said. Wide eyed, he handed him the object in his hand.

A golden pendant with a small colorful heart on it.

xXxXxXx

"So, this cat is the last Mew, na no da?" Pudding asked when they were back in the café, her eyes never leaving the supposedly powerful cat before her.

"Yes and no," Ryou answered. "He is the source of signals we've been receiving lately, but he is not exactly an ordinary Mew. You see," he scratched his head, searching for the right words. "You are all humans that have been infused with the DNA of endangered animals. Francis is a cat that has been infused with the DNA of endangered humans. Five, actually."

"What? How can humans even be endangered?" Ichigo asked; her voice full of disbelief. One look at the fat cat was enough for her to recognize him - and want him as far away from her as it can get.

"Well, you five aren't very safe right now, fighting all these aliens."

Ichigo prepared to speak, but froze with her mouth wide open as she realized what Ryou meant.

He couldn't help but smirk at that.

"So- Francis has been infused with… Our DNA?" Lettuce asked hesitantly.

"Exactly. And he has power greater than any I have seen before. From now on, Francis will be the one to lead you to battle."

Pudding shrieked, wrapping her arms around their new leader in an embracing hug. She fancied him already. "Will he work in the café too, na no da?"

"He's a cat, Pudding. What will he do, eat fish and drink milk all day?" Mint said defiantly.

"It's more than you do, na no da…" Pudding mumbled to herself.

As the two girls started arguing, Francis noticed the red haired, or Ichigo, as she called herself, sulking quietly, a terrified look in her eyes.

He responded to that with a great smile. Not only now he was the most powerful cat in the world – just a step away from owning an underground palace – and could use his powers to impress his fetching cat and get her back her ribbon with no problem, but somehow he also managed to annoy the hell out of the ugly red haired thief.

If only they baked him a giant fish cake, this could very well be the second best day of his life.

The first one, of course, being the day he found out what Tom & Jerry was.

Even cats have fandoms.

* * *

**Review for a free giant fish cake for Francis and maybe YOU will have the second best day of your life tomorrow too! :D**

**(This user has no responsibility for heart attacks, third best days in a lifetime, Francis obsession or high expectations of cats that may be caused after leaving a review/reading the referred document)**

**(The cat in the story is NOT an actor) **


End file.
